TRANSLATIONAL BIOMARKER CORE (TBC): ABSTRACT The Translational Biomarker Core (TBC) supports exposure assessment conducted in the Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology (CEET) described in the Strategic Vision. The Core uses bioanalytical methods to measure biomarkers of exposure and effect, disease onset and progression, and therapeutic response for diseases of environmental etiology. The TBC employs rigorous mass spectrometry (MS)-based methodology to identify biomarkers in cell-culture based models, in animal models and in population and patient cohorts studies designed in the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC). Analytes measured are metal ions, small biomolecules, proteins, as well as targeted and untargeted metabolomes as reporters of the ?exposome?. The TBC recognizes the need to relate phenotypic changes in biomarkers with either changes in the transcriptome or with genetic variants and this is achieved by data integration performed by the Exposure Biology Informatics Core (EBIC). The integration of genomic, proteomic and metabolomics biomarkers offers the promise to deliver new diagnostic and prognostic indicators. Our goal is to translate findings to improve environmental health in vulnerable populations or individuals which we call Precision Public Health (PPH). The TBC is equipped with state-of-the art ultraperformance liquid chromatography (UPLC)-MS and UPLC-high resolution (HR) MS instrumentation. It is also equipped with inductively coupled plasma (ICP)-MS for heavy metal analysis with speciation. Many LC-MS assays use stable-isotope dilution (SID) LC-MS as the gold standard for precision and accuracy and many of the assays cannot be performed elsewhere in the world. The Core will perform the following aims. In Aim 1: we will provide highly sensitive and specific assays to CEET investigators to analyze biomarkers of exposure and effect in model systems and in biofluids from population cohorts and patients. In Aim 2: we will support the CEET thematic areas in Air Pollution & Lung Health; Environmental Exposures & Cancer, Windows-of-Susceptibility; and Environmental Neuroscience with services and enable biomarker discovery using proteomics and metabolomics approaches. In Aim 3: we will develop new assays for the thematic areas and prioritize services based on CEET investigators needs. In Aim 4: we will provide analytical support for pilot-project recipients and for preliminary studies in environmental health sciences. In Aim 5: we will provide access and training to use state-of-the art analytical equipment and software, including the new ICP-MS instrument for metal analysis. In Aim 6: we will integrate the TBC services with those of the EBIC and IHSFC so that human subject research is seamless; and in Aim 7: we will facilitate biomarker education for CEET investigators and their trainees through monthly training sessions and annual workshops.